Bella's Insecurities
by ArmyBratMa
Summary: A one shot of Bella and Edward walking on the beach. Do they share a lustful kiss or not?


**Hey Twilight Lovers!**

**I wrote my first story about my two favorite lovebirds Bella and Edward. I know it's short, but that's what a one shot is! Enjoy!**

I felt his hand wrap around mine as we walked side by side down the seashore. He held my palm tightly and wound his fingertips in between mine as we stared up at the glowing moon in the sky above. I felt the warm summer breeze swirl across my skin as we continued to walk lightly over the soaking wet sand, the salty air inhaled into my nose. Goosebumps rose along my arms from the sudden intimate touch from the natural wind, I started blushing from my outbreak of alertness. As if he felt it too, he wrapped his strong broad arms around us both and grasped my hips tightly as I leaned into his muscular frame.

His gentle fingers caressed my smooth skin as we sat down on the powdery sand, increasing my heart rate almost immediately. My pulse rode out throughout my body like the percussion of the crashing waves in front of us, my breath catching quickly as he maneuvered his fingers down to my torso. He lightly drew circles on my smooth, flat stomach as I leaned onto his shoulder, taking in his lemony and honey scent. It intoxicated my lungs, the smell so strong and familiar, but it was in a good way. I relaxed myself as he continued to use me as a canvas, his fingers painting a masterpiece on my body.

Moments passed as we embraced each other in silence, staring at the moon high above. I nuzzled my soft face into his chest, burrowing into his warmth. I focused on his breathing, the slow and spaced out breaths each time he needed air. He was my safe haven, my place. I never wanted to leave his side, I never would. As I felt my heavy lids droop on account of it being late, my breath hitched the moment he touched me along the edge of my bikini shorts. I gasped so loudly that he pulled away from me instantly and looked into my light, brown eyes. I stared back and my eyes focused on his full, shell pink lips. My body quickly and abruptly pulled us into a tight hug and I pulled my luscious lips to his in a second, not leaving a moment for him to reject or pull away like always. He didn't want to touch me in any way that could cause harm. I understood that he wanted to keep me safe, but I loved him enough to want to break the rules, to turn the tables.

With that single, lustful kiss, sparks flew everywhere. The air filled with heat and passion around us. With every sensation I felt, my heart rate rose to the point where my heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. My fingers wrapped around his neck and I continued to kiss him hard. My lungs were burning from the lack of air, but if I didn't hold on to him, I would suffocate from not touching him. I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me back, but of course he didn't.

He tried to pull away gently, to let me go so I could breathe. I refused to let him win and continued to hold him tightly. Even though we had dated for the past three years, he never once touched me like that, never laying a finger on me that close to my sensitive area. It shocked me, but I liked it. That single touch made my heart erupt into fireworks, making me a sudden rough and determined Bella. I wanted him to hold me tightly and kiss me with lust and passion. I didn't care anymore that he wanted to keep me safe. He kept me safe for three years, it was time to let go.

My boyfriend, Edward Cullen, meant the world to me. I lived for him and I would die for him too. The only thing that made him more distant was the fact that he was a vampire. As a substitute for human blood, he drank animal blood for his food source, making me a very lucky human girl. Many of you think I am crazy to think that I would date a hot, sexy, and beautiful vampire, but you my friends would be crazy if you didn't.

After finally pulling apart after our long kiss, the longest we ever shared, I stared up into his light, golden eyes. They were soft and gentle, like his fingers were against my skin. I sighed and breathed heavily as I rested my forehead against his marble chest. His lanky arms wound themselves around my waist as he kissed the top of my long, brown hair. I snuggled up against him, closing all the gaps, letting no air keep us separated any longer. We both listened to the ocean sing as the moon shined brightly down on both of us, causing us both to have the same pale skin color. We matched for once. He pulled my chin up to his lips once more and pulled them in. It was short, but was filled with lust.

"Bella, do you want to continue?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered while looking back at him solemnly, hoping he would respond positively.

"Alright, but if I hurt you at all, you must tell me at once," he answered gravely but with a gentle edge in his voice.

"I trust you".

That final phrase took me away. It was the truth, I did trust him, I trusted him with my life. He would never hurt me, he couldn't, even if he wanted to. We belonged together and there was no doubt about it. Those three words caused him to collect me in his arms and pull me below him. I laid on my back, staring up at his gorgeous face shining in the moonlight. It was just the two of us on the beach, but it wouldn't have mattered. All that was important was that I had this moment with Edward.

Hesitating at first, he pulled me to his lips and kissed me fiercely while sending a growl down my throat. I shivered at his behavior and clutched his back tightly as he clutched me to his chest. Our bodies instantly connected with energy, the energy making me go ballistic with emotions. Did I really want this? I ignored my nerves as he kissed me on my collarbone down to my stomach, leaving behind a trail of kisses making me shudder with tension. My muscles tightened once he pressed his entire body up against mine, leaving me shaking from excitement. I honestly didn't care what he did in the next hour, just as long as he didn't stop. After all these years, we were finally free.

**I know it leaves you on a cliffhanger, but I am only 14 years old. This is the best I have and I know there are tons of other stories about Twilight with lemons. That is why it is rated T! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please review and comment. I am just starting out so please give me a break. **


End file.
